


Son

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @skyfur10-blog Maybe something with transboy reader x Crowley?? I’d like a fluffy one, if that’s okay!! I’m pretty petite and feeling rather self-conscious about my own manly self, so I think requesting something might cheer me up… Thank you very much if you read this!! You guys are super great! (﹡; w ;﹡)♡ I don’t even mind if it’s a short drabble, I’d just like a little something to feel better, as I’m unable to start any significant transition just yet, thank you once again!!!





	Son

At the moment, you were heading up to your room to shower after an intense workout. It seemed that no matter what you did, you just couldn’t gain the muscle mass that you wanted. Hell, close to needed. You couldn’t afford what you needed to really start transitioning from female to male. You did what you could, and dealt with it. Most days, it wasn’t as bad. But, days like today got to you.

It had started that morning when Sam came home from a morning run. Could he spare some of his muscles? You had been sitting there eating, and your stomach dropped in worry. What if you never got to where you wanted to be? While you knew that your body didn’t have to be something off the cover of a magazine, you still wanted some muscle definition.

After breakfast, you’d happened to walk past Dean’s room as he was putting a shirt on. That just added to it.

So, you’d worked out as hard as you could. Now, you were a sweaty, sore, annoyed mess. When you opened your door, you were surprised to see Crowley. He was easy to talk to for some reason, and would show up randomly to check on you.

“Hey, Crowley.” You sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. “Bad day?”

Glancing at him, you shut your door and nodded.

“Care to talk about it?”

You thought about it for a moment. “I’m just sick of feeling like this. Like I’m not _manly_ enough. I don’t look like Sam or Dean. I’m short! What the hell, man?” Falling face forward on your bed, you groaned.

Crowley thought for a moment. “Do you identify as a man?” He knew the answer, but was asking anyway.

“Yes.” You said once you rolled to your back.

“Do you go by you chosen male name?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you prefer clothing that is _normally_ worn by men?”

“Yeah.”

“There you go.” He smirked, making you raise your eyebrow. “It doesn’t matter what others see. You are male because _you_ say you are. End of story. Doesn’t matter if you have the wrong bloody parts. Some woman prefer shorter men. I’m not the tallest. Do you see me as unmanly?”

You chuckled, shaking your head. “Far from it.”

“And why’s that?”

“You hold yourself with such confidence, and those suits are slick.”

Crowley grinned as he stood up. “Go shower, and meet me in here in twenty minutes. We’re going shopping.”

You sat up. “Wait, _what_?”

“Well, my first son was a bit of a little shit. Therefor, I’m taking you under my wing. We shall buy you whatever gets you out of this rut.”

“Thanks, Crowley.” You smiled.

He chuckled. “Get a move on, son.”


End file.
